


Valentine, be mine

by azziria



Series: Robot!Steve [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds something he's not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine, be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Another robot!Steve drabble.

* * *

The card is large and garish, and depicts two bunnies kissing surrounded by a garland of roses. It's also tucked behind the sun visor of the Camaro, and only one other person has a key to Danny's car. 

"Steven, what's this?" 

Steve slides behind the wheel and starts the engine. "It's a Valentine's card, Danny. My data sources indicate that humans gain pleasure from receiving such cards from individuals they are engaged in a sexual relationship with, so I requested that Grace assist me in selecting an appropriate card for you. Was I correct?" 

For once, Danny has no words.


End file.
